Amienemigos
Amienemigos es una canción interpretada por Baljeet y Buford del capítulo Tortas de Papa. Está canción fue confirmada el 9 de Julio del 2011 por Dan Povenmirehttp://www.livestream.com/nytimes/video?clipId=pla_97442b7d-ecaf-49ab-9aa2-0c32e181d6aa (50:10). Letra Inglés Ambos: We look good in hats Long tails and spats When we hit the town together, baby we know where it's ats Baljeet: You are pluralizing "at"? Buford: Work with me, brain boy. Ambos: If I were dangling from a ledge he'd Surely save me with a wedgie Baljeet: I'm smart, perhaps a bit refined Buford: And I'm a bit more edgy. Ambos: 'Cause we're frenemies We like disliking one another Yes, we're frenemies He's like my least favorite brother Baljeet: I like complex calculations Buford: '''I like physical confrontations '''Ambos: We both have our roles, this is a symbiotic relation...ship 'Cause we're frenemies We like disliking one another Yes, we're frenemies He's like my least favorite brother You and I, we're not enemies or friends We're just frenemies to the end! Español latino Ambos: '''Nos va bien el frack, y el bastón, conduciendo por el pueblo, todos saben quien llegón! ''Baljeet: ¿Eso es el plural de llegó? '' ''Buford: ¡Apóyame, sabelotodo!'' '''Ambos: '''Y si mi vida en riesgo está, El va a salvarme, con sus burlas. '''Baljeet: '''Muy listo y refinado soy. '''Buford: '''Y a mí me sobra astucia. '''Ambos: Nos caemos mal, somos un par de amienemigos, Nos caemos mal, como hermanos en conflicto. Baljeet: '''Y los cálculos me encantan. '''Buford: '''Y la confrontación me agrada. '''Ambos: '''Cada quien su rol, es una simbiosis regala-da. Nos caemos mal, somos un par de amienemigos, Nos caemos mal, como hermanos en conflicto. Enemigos o amigos, no es lo ideal, Mi peor amigo en realidad. Castellano '''Ambos: ¡Nos admirarás Hoy con nuestros fracs! ¡Cuando a la ciudad vayamos ya sabemos donde estás/estáis! Baljeet: ¿El final lo dices en plural? Buford: ¡Dale al coco, cerebrito! Ambos: Si apunto de caerme estoy Mi salvador él siempre ha sido. Baljeet: ¡Yo listo y refinado soy! Buford: ¡Y yo más atrevido! Ambos: ¡Somos amienemigos Y nos gusta no gustarnos! ¡Somos amienemigos, Es mi no-favorito hermano! Baljeet: ¡Soy de cálculos complejos! Buford: '''¡Yo de físicamente lejos! '''Ambos: ¡Cada cual su rol y una simbiosis que ya aconsejo... sí! ¡Somos amienemigos Y nos gusta no gustarnos! ¡Somos amienemigos, Es mi no-favorito hermano! ¡Tú y yo, ni amigos ni enemigos, Somos amienemigos hasta el fin! Información *Se estreno en Estados Unidos, con el audio latino o SAP. *Tercera canción estilo "Broadway" no interpretada por Doofenshmirtz, las otras fueron Hey Ferb por Phineas en "La Montaña Rusa, ¡El Musical!" y "Vengan a Almorzar" por Linda Flynn en "Ingenio Interrumpido") *Está canción refleja la relación de Baljeet y Buford de el uno con el otro, mostrando la forma en que varía constantemente una amistad y una enemistad. *Esta es la tercera canción que se divide en fragmentos que están separados por las escenas del episodio. Las primeras 2 fueron "Ya quiero mi graduación" de "Los Baljeatles" y luego "Es una alien" de "Damas y caballeros, ¡Él es Max Modem!". Continuación *Baljeet y Buford cantan juntos de nuevo ("El Rey Wenceslao", "Con los Planos", "Es Nuestro Tema Mejor", "A la Atlantida llegamos"). Errores *En el comienzo de la ultima línea de la canción, el bastón de Buford tiene un gancho. Escritores *''Danny Jacob'' Referenccias en:Frenemies Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Javier Balas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Araceli Lavado Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Lucky Luciano